To Give and to Take
by x.Bullet.Fromire.x
Summary: AU  He was never first best, always falling behind his older brother, and it was frustrating to the core. He just didn't know that coming first, meant paying far more than he ever thought possible. Sasuino/ItaInoSasu later on.
1. Homecoming

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Summary:** _[AU] He was never first best, always falling behind his older brother, and it was frustrating to the core. He just didn't know that coming first, meant paying far more than he ever thought possible. Sasuino/ItaInoSasu later on._

**Author Notes**_: Ah, well I'm working on my fics, but i simply had to get this one up. I promise to try to update sooner. I'll upload the next chapter next friday, or sooner if the reviews encourage me;)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

It had always been a contest to him, beat anything Itachi had ever done, and it was a long list, large and small. For example, Itachi had finished the 1210 paged book _Shogun_ in a less than 5 days at the age of eleven. Sasuke made it his mission to finish the exact same book in at most four days at the age of ten, but failed to do so, only managing to get though three quarters of the book by the fifth day despite sleepless nights. At the age of thirteen, Itachi had taken his first drink of alcohol, and Sasuke had sneaked into the beer cabinet at the age of twelve but had been repulsed at the smell of it, and chickened out. At the age of fourteen, Itachi lost his virginity, and at thirteen Sasuke looked for a girl he could take to bed, but as it turned out, he was disgusted by the idiocy of the girls and couldn't bear the idea of holding them, let alone getting intimate.

As it was, he never matched his older brother in anything, whether it was intelligence, athleticism, popularity(always referred to as "Itachi's little brother"), or even in the way he carried himself, no matter how hard he tried. The only thing he ever heard of in surpassing his older brother was in looks. He was said to have a much more boyish complexion, smoother and younger while Itachi seemed more aged, despite still being in his twenties. So Sasuke took pride in his appearance as a result. Still, the brothers were much alike in personality, both being smart and ambitious, quite quiet and composed, not much at conversation unless it was strictly business. They both were also known to attract every girl they came in contact with, but never to be involved in actual relationships.

So when Sasuke returned home after finishing his studies in Business, he was surprised to hear Itachi was in an actual relationship, a relationship of half a year at that. No one was more surprised than Sasuke, for his brother had never had a relationship with girls further than a simple fling. Yes, there had been plenty of those for sure, but never had Itachi taken a girl to be his girlfriend. The mere word shocked him, and he wanted to know just who had grabbed Itachi's attention as such.

As fate had it so, his confrontation with Itachi would have to wait, as he would have to travel on a business trip with his father the day of his arrival.

"Too bad I must depart on your arrival Sasuke, we'll just have to catch up when I return," with a flick to his younger brother's forehead, Itachi was out the door. Sasuke frowned, it seemed he would be alone, as his mother was off visiting some friends or something. So much of a homecoming...

Sasuke, who did not mind solitude due to the fact he was quite accustomed to it, merely decided on taking a shower and exploring the town. It had been years since he had been here after all, maybe visit some friends he had left behind.

He took one of the many sport cars his family owned at their estate into town that was a twenty minute drive. He found himself taking a route he had taken many times while he was a teenager. At the age of sixteen he had a phase where he decided to hang with "the wrong crowd". He had been tired of being second best in everything when it came to his brother, and knowing his brother had his own group of "bad boys", he decided to make his own group, and show him up.

Though it wasn't till later he realized how dumb that was, he had still become great friends with the three others of his group, considering them to be of the few who truly knew him, to a certain point anyway. It was too bad that they had gone their separate ways and no longer lived in the town where he once had attended. Though his father had wanted their sons to learn in a private school, their mother felt they should attend a public school with everyone else. A way to keep them in touch with everyone else maybe, and keep them level headed. She had an interesting way of looking at life after all. Still, their father wanted his heirs to reach higher levels of education beyond public school and arranged for private lessons as well.

He stopped at the apartment that he remembered belonged to the friends he had made what seemed long ago. He knew they weren't there anymore, but looking at it brought back memories from years before he had left for college. He had went to further his studies in business, after all, that's what his family was dedicated to.

He stayed there for a few minutes, before he reached into his pocket for the latest phone on the market and looked at the contacts. He searched for a familiar name and called.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, Three Mississi-

"Sasuke?" the voice on the other end seemed both shocked and excited.

"Its me, how's everything Naruto?"

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach Naruto's new apartment thanks to the built in GPS of his car. Since Naruto was the one friend that Sasuke had an unimaginable connection to for reasons he might never fathom, it seemed only fair that he would be the first of his _"friends" _that he could visit.

Pulling up into the parking of the apartments, he noticed that it was in fact better than the apartments he had previously occupied in high school. He wasn't sure what Naruto did now, since he had kept little to no contact with most of the friendships he had formed during his years back home.

He had written down the apartment number that belonged to Naruto and made his way to the entrance. The apartment building was definitely an improvement from the one before. It was situated in the richer parts of the city, and seemed almost like a hotel than an apartment building with an elegant entrance that included a reception area. There where he was directed to the apartment on the fifth floor of the building where Naruto resided.

He didn't even have to knock on the door as Naruto had been waiting outside for him. Naruto looked only slightly different from when he last remembered. His hair was only slightly longer, his grin looked more wolfish, and a look that suggested he had matured since their high school days.

"Wow, look at you all dressed up," Naruto grinned further as he looked at his best friend. Sasuke smirked, while it was true he had acquired a taste in the dressier department, to him wearing a dress shirt and dark jeans was formal compared to much of the dressing up he had to do with his family. Naruto on the other hand was wearing a simple t-shirt with shorts and sandals.

"No, it just you don't know the way to properly dress." Naruto laughed as Sasuke stopped in front of him and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Its nice to see you again buddy," and without a second too late, Naruto dragged his best friend into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka looked up from her magazine to hear the rumble of a truck stepping in front of her flower shop. She frowned. That was odd, usually the delivery truck would stop in the back to unload her new shipment of flowers, but this one had not. She put her magazine away and got out from behind the counter to see what was so different today. She noticed the driver get out of the driver's seat and head to unlock the back door.

"Hey Ta-" Ino froze when she noticed it wasn't her usual delivery guy opening the back door to the truck.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stood to the side of the big gray truck. The man was pretty thin and lanky, with a bored look on his face.

"The name's Jin," he said.

"Oh well Jin, why did you park the truck here and not in the back?" she asked.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" Was this guy for real? Ino already disapproved of this guy.

"Yeah actually! Shouldn't you know that already?" he seemed to just ignore her as he picked his ear with his pinky, completely grossing Ino out. She just knew this guy wasn't going to do anything about it. And she was not in the mood to argue with him right now.

"Well just help me unload the flowers," _moron_, she mentally added.

"Sorry lady, no can't do, its my lunch break," with that he simply turned his back on her and walked away, leaving a gawking Ino behind.

Oh hell fucking no. He did not just say that and walk away.

"You fucking asshole! Get back here and unload this stuff! I'll file a complaint! Make sure you lose your job! You're gonna pay for that you little shit!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as she seethed in anger. The man seemed unfazed and only continued walking. She let out an exasperated yell as she stomped to see the things to be unloaded.

"Ah this is too much..." she looked at the truck fully loaded with flowers, "Its gonna take forever..."

She sighed as she began to reach for the first of what would be many flowers but stopped when she heard a honk behind her. She turned to see a very nice car begin to park behind the truck carrying her flowers. She frowned as she tried to place where this car was from since it looked oddly familiar. Before she could think much of it the car turned off and the doors opened.

"Ino, hey!" Ino immediately recognized the voice that belonged to the loud blond she came to think of as a brother.

"Naruto!" she smiled, Naruto would help her for sure! Her eyes then strayed to the door of the driver as he stepped out. Spiky black hair was first, followed by slightly tanned skin and captivating dark eyes. He looked just like. . .

* * *

To Be Continued. . .

Read&Review!(:

The sooner I will update for sure ;D


	2. Reunion

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Well thanks to everyone who reviewed with encouragement and helpful criticism. I know the 1st chapter wasn't all that great but it was just a starter. I hope you enjoy the story more as it goes along. So thanks again to my humble reviewers: **Kigaroo, SasuIno, Ino2613, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime, beautifulgeek11, F0llenAngel, KukiRew, , A Small World- Big Dreams**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

S_he sighed as she began to reach for the first of what would be many flowers but stopped when she heard a honk behind her. She turned to see a very nice car begin to park behind the truck carrying her flowers. She frowned as she tried to place where this car was from since it looked oddly familiar. Before she could think much of it the car turned off and the doors opened._

_"Ino, hey!" Ino immediately recognized the voice that belonged to the loud blond she came to think of as a brother._

_"Naruto!" she smiled, Naruto would help her for sure! Her eyes then strayed to the door of the driver as he stepped out. Spiky black hair was first, followed by slightly tanned skin and captivating dark eyes. He looked just like. . ._

_

* * *

_

"Do you need help with this Ino?" with slight difficulty, Ino pulled her gaze from the new arrival and looked at Naruto.

"You have no idea, I just got the worst delivery guy ever."

"Oh believe me, we could tell. We could hear you a mile away," a light blush tinted her cheeks before a frown replaced the slightly embarrassed look.

"Well he pissed me off. He sure as hell doesn't know how to do his job."

"Oh by the way. Ino, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Ino. You probably don't know her, she moved into town a couple years back. You were away in college by then, but she pretty much fit in pretty quickly here. She's like my sister now."

Naruto put his arm around Ino's shoulder's with a grin on his face. Ino smiled and put out her hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Very nice to meet you Sasuke," Sasuke shook her smaller and softer hand and nodded.

"Likewise."

"You guys don't mind helping me unload these and take them to the back of the store right? It shouldn't be too hard for two strong men," she gave them an impish grin and batted her eyelashes as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"No problem Ino, we couldn't let you do this all on your own." Naruto looked at the back of the truck with his hands on his sides. That was quite a lot of flowers. Well this was the most popular flower store around, and that wasn't just because of the blond beauty inside alone. The variety of flowers and the prices were amazing. And no one arranged flowers better than Ino.

With the combined help of the two men, Ino managed to bring in all the flowers in less than twenty minutes. Ino made a dusting motion with her hands as she looked at the now empty back of the truck.

"Ah, finally." she said with relief, "Thanks so much guys, I owe you one."

"Hey don't worry about it. It was nothing, right Sasuke?"

"Right," Sasuke said in agreement as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Well do you guys want something to drink? I have refreshments inside."

"Oh no its okay Ino. We're actually on our way to pay Sakura a visit. Sasuke just came back from finishing college for the moment and the three of us go way back. She's not working today is she?"

"Oh I see, then your in luck. She's got the day off today. Tell her hi for me will you? I haven't gotten the chance to visit her myself."

She gave them what looked like an apologetic smile at the thought of her best friend.

"Sure no problem Ino!" Naruto walked over to give her a hug that caused the blond girl to smile.

"Well it was nice seeing you Naruto and nice meeting you Sasuke. Thanks so much for helping me out."

"Yeah, yeah, and don't beat up that poor guy Ino! I wouldn't doubt it knowing you," at this Ino had to smirk.

"No promises Naruto, I can't help myself sometimes."

They shared a laugh before the two men entered Sasuke's car. Ino gave them one last wave before she turned around and entered the flower shop.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Naruto said as Sasuke turned on the car. Sasuke remembered Ino's long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, tall and slender figure with curves in all the right places, and the bubble-like laughter she produced but feisty attitude also displayed.

"She's better looking than most girls I've come across," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, that's a lot, specially since you're the guy with the family whose used to being around actresses and super models," Naruto laughed remembering how he had always thought Sasuke was too damn lucky to be around such gorgeous girls. Even though Sakura would always be the apple of his eye, he had to admit those girls that hung around Sasuke were damn good looking.

"Thought you were madly in love with Sakura," Sasuke taunted as he drove to the directions Naruto had given him to Sakura's parents house where Sakura was said to be at.

"Well I'm not sure about that. Sakura has a lot to deal with the hospital and still finishing college and everything. She doesn't exactly have time for a boyfriend. When she does, I'll be there for her. But until then, I'm an available bachelor."

Sasuke chuckled. He had matured after all, to an extent.

"I'll admit though, I did have a crush on Ino for a while. Hell, every guy has had a crush on Ino at some point. Specially since she was a new face around here. She's just out of my reach, and she's really picky with guys. And only so few could ever handle her. I mean, the only boy who I remember her lasting longer than a month with her was Neji. Can you believe that? They lasted a whole seven months."

"You're kidding," Sasuke couldn't believe that Neji of all people could score with a girl like Ino. And last seven months. Last he remembered he had a thing going with that Tenten girl, and from what he saw the two girls seemed completely different. Though he didn't exactly know how either of the girls were.

"Yep, no kidding. What about you? Ever took a girlfriend while you were away?"

Sasuke thought back to college, and the countless girls that pursued him. Sure, he had flings with them, but never had he taken one as his girlfriend. He had no time for that.

"No."

"I'm not surprised."

* * *

"Sasuke!" tears threatened to fall from Sakura's emerald green eyes as she launched herself at the boy—man—she had not seen in years. Sasuke loosely hugged the girl back with a sigh. He couldn't say he missed this. He was still not used to her hugs for the life of him. The only women that he tolerated hugging him on a regular basis was his mother, and even _she _didn't show him as much affection as when he was younger.

When Sakura finally let go of him, she looked at him with one of the largest smiles he had ever seen on her face.

"When you said you had a surprise for me I never thought you meant it was Sasuke!" Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile, "I though you were just going to get me a teddy bear, or some flowers or something."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope, just Sasuke."

"Oh my god! I can't believe this. How long are you staying? Are you going back to college?"

"I'm actually done with college. So I guess I'm here for good."

Sakura smiled even bigger.

"That's great! Oh I'm so excited to have you back. We all missed you. Come inside, my parents will be excited to see you're back, they haven't seen you in ages."

Sakura decided to continue living with her parents when she saw how exhausting it was to attend college and work in the hospital. It was so much easier for her to stay home where her parents would help her out and take care of her when the stress of it all sometimes got to her.

"Mom! Dad! Guess who's here!" Sakura called out with excitement as she led the way to the kitchen where she knew she would find her parents. They looked up to see both Naruto and Sasuke trailing behind their only daughter.

"Oh my. Don't tell me that's Sasuke!" Sakura's mom exclaimed with surprise as she stared at the dark haired man in the kitchen.

"The one and only!" Sakura stated proudly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, long time no see," Sasuke greeted.

"Well look at you all grown up. Such a handsome man you turned out to be. Of course you've always been the looker. I remember Sakura would ramble on and on about how she was going to marry you."

"_Mooooom_," Sakura gave her mother a mortified look. Sasuke only chuckled, but couldn't help but wonder if Sakura still had feelings for him as she had in the past.

"But Sakura," Naruto whined with a pout, "You're supposed to marry _me_."

"Ah hem," Naruto turned to Sakura's father who had his arms crossed and a very serious pointed look on his face. Naruto gave him an impish grin and a nervous laugh.

"Just kidding, Sakura will choose her own husband, right Sakura?"

"What are you guys talking about! Naruto would be the most adorable husband for Sakura! I can just see it, with plenty of grandchildren!"

By this point Sakura was ready to go die in a corner.

"Someone shoot me now," she said as she hid her face in her hands.

After some time of reminiscing about the past and catching up on the new, the three young adults decided to head out to a local café to get further acquainted without the boundaries that the presence of parents placed, and for the sake of Sakura.

After they took their seats and a waitress approached with a menu, the flirtatious looks she gave Sasuke did not go unnoticed.

"Tell me how it is you just got here today and already every female you've come across is ready to throw herself at you."

Sakura had to agree with Naruto as she glared at the retreating back of the waitress. Sure, she knew how Sasuke was a hard guy to resist and not notice, hell even now she had to admit that the years had been good on Sasuke. He looked as handsome as ever, more than ever in fact.

Sasuke had to agree also. The girls at the airport, the servants back home, the receptionist of Naruto's apartments. The girl at the flower— wait no, not her. She had been quite polite and he had not noticed any flirtatious or interested looks from her. And he knew exactly when he was receiving them.

"Well not that girl at the flower shop," he pointed out. He noticed how Sakura's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Ino?" she questioned.

Oh no. . .

"Yeah, we came across her on the way to your place, she needed help taking the flowers inside." Naruto prepared himself for what might be one of Sakura's not so good moods.

"Ino saw Sasuke first! That's not fair! Naruto how could you let that happen!" both men inwardly cringed at the loud and angry tone Sakura took on.

"Oh come on Sakura, she really needed help, she got a jack-ass of a delivery guy who decided not to help unload the flowers," Sakura simply pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the chair and looked off to the side.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said 'what's up with her?'.

Naruto grinned as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke, considering how much Sakura would mind if he went on to tell Sasuke the story behind Ino and Sakura. In the end he decided he might as well, he deserved to know what went on while he was gone anyway.

"Well you see. . ."

* * *

Wow I just love to leave you guys hanging don't I? Well you know how things work. . .

**Read&Review(:**

I hope this chapter was better than the last, and more enjoyable.


	3. Let's Dance

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Again, thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are what keep me writing. And I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic thanks to you guys: _**_I. Kiryuu,_**_** F0llenAngel**__**, Kigaroo, SasuIno, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime, Sasukesbiggestfan, A Small World- Big Dreams**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

_"Ino saw Sasuke first! That's not fair! Naruto how could you let that happen!" both boys inwardly cringed at the loud and angry tone Sakura took on._

_"Oh come on Sakura, she really needed help, she got a jack-ass of a delivery guy who decided not to help unload the flowers," Sakura simply pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the chair and look off to the side._

_Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said 'what's up with her?'_

_Naruto grinned as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke, considering how much Sakura would mind if he went on to tell Sasuke the story behind Ino and Sakura. In the end he decided he might as well, he deserved to know what went on while he was gone anyway._

_"Well you see. . ."

* * *

_

"Naruto! Don't you dare!" Sakura cut Naruto off, knowing exactly what he was going to tell Sasuke.

"Aw, come on Sakura, he should know so he can understand things more. You know he'll find out sooner or later, everyone knows about it."

At that moment the waitress returned to ask for what they would have and they each placed their orders. The waitress left with a wink directed at Sasuke, who seemed unfazed and not to have even noticed it.

"So, can I?"

Sakura glared at Naruto before sighing. He had a point. Sasuke would definitely find out from someone, and she rather be there when it happens.

"Fine whatever," she mumbled and returned to her previous position pouting and leaning back on her chair.

"Okay well see Sakura and Ino became really good friends when Ino first moved here. They were like really close, they even shared an apartment for a bit. Of course, at this time Sakura had on crush on this one guy—what was his name again Sakura?"

Sakura just huffed.

"I'm not going back there," she replied. Naruto just shrugged, eager to go on with his story.

"Well anyway, she liked this guy—total loser if you ask me—and Ino was trying to hook them up, but I guess he ended up liking Ino in the process. He started visiting her everyday at the flower shop and when he asked out Ino it was right in front of Sakura. Sakura ended up throwing a huge fit-"

"I did not throw a huge fit!" Sakura cut in once again. Naruto glared at her.

"Yes you did, now shush, I'm not finished," Sakura gawked at Naruto. He had never shushed her before. Ever.

"So she accused Ino of betraying her and going after the guy that _she_ liked, and of being a horrible friend, yadda yadda. Ino got mad, because she said that wasn't true and she didn't mean for it to happen, and Sakura pretty much overreacted in my opinion by moving out and everything and saying they weren't friends anymore-"

"Hey wait a second-" Sakura felt her cheeks burn at how Naruto was making her seem.

"Shush. And that made Ino even more mad that she did the most immature thing by actually going out with the guy even though she didn't like him at all just to get back at her. They didn't last long and eventually Ino and Sakura fixed things up but they've pretty much been rivals since then."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as Naruto finished the story. Who knew Naruto was such a gossiper. He then looked at Sakura who was both blushing and looking annoyed.

"Is that true?" he asked her. Sakura looked at him.

"Well. . . yeah. . . but I did not overact like Naruto makes it seem!"

"Whatever you say Sakura. Oh and Ino told me to say hi to you," immediately Sakura's face softened. She had thought of her. Well, they were still best friends after all. She smiled.

"You're still going to the late 'birthday celebration' for Ino and Shikamaru tomorrow right Naruto?" Naruto perked up as he remembered they would be celebrating both their birthdays at the club even though their actual birthdays had been the previous week. Ino had been out of town visiting her parents.

"You bet I am! Sasuke you should come with us too. You can catch up with everyone that you haven't seen in forever!"

"Naruto, that must be one of the greatest ideas you've ever had! It should be a surprise too. You haven't seen anyone else have you Sasuke?"

He shook his head.

"Just you two, your parents, and that girl."

Sakura beamed.

"Perfect. I'll just tell everyone not to mention you, and I'm sure you can lay low until the party starts tomorrow right?"

"What makes you think I'll go?"

Sakura's face fell, and Sasuke had to resist from laughing at the look on her face.

"I'm just kidding Sakura. I'll be there," after all, he had nothing else to do. And going down to the club and having a few drinks sounded like a good way to relax after the stress college left behind.

"God, don't be mean Sasuke!" Sakura said with a laugh, "That almost broke my heart."

Sasuke smirked.

"It was unintentional."

"Oh gross, don't flirt in front of me," Naruto said as he made a disgusted face.

"I hardly believe that was flirting Naruto. Coming from someone who doesn't know how to flirt, I doubt you can even recognize it," Sasuke replied with a frown. He certainly did _not_ want Sakura to even _dare_ think he had flirted with her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be motivated at something _Naruto_ said.

"Whoa whoa buddy. That's harsh, I'll have you know I know flirting when I see it and I can very well flirt if I want to, right Sakura?" Naruto looked at Sakura with a look that demanded encouragement.

"Actually, he's right, he's quite the lady's man now. A lot of girls wouldn't mind a piece of him," Sakura laughed. Though he would never give them the time of day.

"That's kind of hard to believe."

The waitress once again returned with their drinks and sweets they had ordered. They continued to enjoy their time together with small talk and jokes on Naruto's part until the café closed. They agreed to meet up the next day at the club everyone agreed to be at.

* * *

"How about this one?"

Ino looked over to see the white tube top Sakura held in her hands and wrinkled her nose.

"Too slutty."

"I like this tube top," Sakura mumbled as she put the shirt back into Ino's closet.

Ino continued to flip through her magazine from her position on the bed in her bedroom while Sakura continued to rummage through her closet.

"And this one?"

Again Ino looked up to see a silver vest looking shirt. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Gah! Ino we're basically doing this thing so you and Shikamaru can enjoy yourselves. Of course Shikamaru won't appreciate it as much knowing him but you should be the one excited for this."

Ino looked at her best friend as she pondered on how to reply before sighing. She really wasn't in a partying mood.

"I know Sakura, I'm just not all that in a partying mood this year."

Suddenly a realization sunk into Sakura. Of course.

"This is about that secret boyfriend of yours isn't it? Otherwise you would be excited over this!"

At the sound of "secret boyfriend", Ino put her magazine away, knowing another of Sakura's insistent talks would follow.

"So what if it is about him?"

"Dammit Ino! I just don't see why you won't tell me who he is!"

"I already told you Sakura. I just can't."

"So what does he have to do with not being excited for tonight?"

Ino looked down at her lap.

"I just miss him. . ."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Where is he then?"

"I can't tell you."

_Of course_, she thought. It was always secrets when it came to that mystery man. She just couldn't understand why Ino wouldn't say anything about him. It didn't make any sense.

"And besides Sakura, you should be grateful enough that I even told you I have a secret boyfriend. That's more than I can say for anyone else."

"So he's not a super secret government official or something?"

Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura repeated one of the many excuses she could think of for Ino not to tell her who it was.

"No. No government official."

"You're sure he's not married?"

"Yes! I'm quite sure!"

Sakura eyed Ino.

"You better be."

Ino rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and walked to the walk in closet and rummaged through until she found what she wanted. She pulled out a salmon colored dress that hugged her tight at mid thigh on her. It had a basket weaved neckline that called attention to her cleavage and dual draped panels. It was both dressy and comfortable, and she had the perfect matching heels.

"I'll wear this."

"Alright, fine, well its almost time to go so hurry it up."

Ino nodded as she began to undress, not bothered that Sakura was still in the room. She had already showered and done her light make-up so it wasn't as if she was going to get completely naked, just down to her undergarments. She slid on the dress and put on her heels before turning in front of the full length mirror in her room.

"What should I do with my hair?" Ino asked with a thoughtful look.

"I say let it down," Sakura said as she looked at her best friend.

_Damn, I think she looks prettier than me_, she thought as she looked at the blond beauty in front of her. Even though she had spent all day figuring out what to wear in order to hopefully even manage to catch Sasuke's eye. Sure she wasn't obsessive over him anymore, but he would still be quite the catch.

Ino let loose he hair from its high pony tail and her blond locks cascaded down her back. She brushed them out and looked for a salmon clip to hold back part of her hair. When she was finished, she looked back at Sakura.

"How do I look?" Sakura smiled, noticing a spark in Ino's eyes. That's what she wanted to see. She knew her friend loved to dress up.

"Absolutely fabulous," and she added a wink for good measure.

"Great! Shall we take your car or my car?"

"Yours duh!" Sakura laughed. Ino had the cutest silver Sebring Convertible, courtesy of her dad at her 21st birthday.

"Alright but if anything happens to it you owe me a new one," Ino smiled as she walked out of her room to the living room where her keys were hanging.

They arrived at the club in fifteen minutes to find that some people were already there. Kiba obviously as he worked there and it had been his idea for everyone to meet there. He would be off his shift soon so he could enjoy the party, his best friends Hinata and Shino, as well as Neji were there too. They were all at a section of the club that had been reserved for the group that would be attending that day. They were already enjoying their drinks in the noisy club that was beginning to fill with its nightly craze.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Ino greeted.

"Hey," the received a greeting from Hinata and Shino. Neji rose from his seat to properly greet them, as was in his nature, and received a hug from Ino in return. She had to admit things sometimes felt awkward with him but it was something she was determined to overcome.

Sakura and Ino took a seat and began to chat with the others as they waited for everyone to come in.

It was an hour before everyone was there. Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro all arrived, the latter three who did not live in town visited often and they agreed to come in to the party. The only ones that weren't there were Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura smiled as she reached for her phone, even though she had always been advised to leave her phone home when she went clubbing, she could never manage to do, specially not that particular day. Everyone that was expected was there and she instantly messaged Naruto to put their plan into action.

"Okay Naruto is on his way, and he has a surprise for everyone!" everyone looked at Sakura with curiosity. What would Naruto be bringing that was a surprise?

"What is it?" TenTen called. It was a good thing their section wasn't as loud since it was some distance from the dance floor.

"You'll find out," Sakura replied with a smirk and Ino gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it will bring more fire to this wonderful night!" Lee grinned.

It took only ten minutes for the two to arrive and Sakura personally went to collect them. She couldn't help but notice how handsome both boys looked and was proud to call them her best friends.

"Okay guys, come on."

She led them to the section, ordering Naruto to semi-block Sasuke from their sight. Thankfully everyone seemed to be paying attention to something Kankuro was saying that they didn't notice their arrival.

"Guess whose here everyone?" Everyone turned to them and immediately their gaze turned towards the tall spiky haired male in their presence.

"Sasuke!"

Shock spread through everyone as they looked at the man in front of them. He had been gone so long that many of them had honestly begun to forget about him, besides the times that Naruto or Sakura would bring him up.

The group began to greet him with welcome greetings and questions on how he was and what had he been doing. For the next half hour Sasuke was the center of attention as he told them he had finished college and would hopefully start working in his family's business as soon as possible.

For the most part everyone seemed to be happy with his return even though he had been close friends mostly with Naruto and Sakura.

"Tenten, lets dance!" Lee managed to drag Tenten to the dance floor after everyone was a bit tipsy from several drinks and soon more started following their lead and take to the dance floor until only Naruto, Gaara, Shino, and Sasuke were left behind. Gaara and Shino merely sat in silence enjoying a drink while Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"You see that ten over there?" Sasuke looked to see an attractive dark haired female ordering a drink at the bar. She seemed to be alone but she didn't seem to be particularly looking to hook up for the night.

"What about her?" Naruto gave Sasuke a mischievous smirk.

"Watch the master," Naruto walked over to where the woman was at and casually ordered a drink and begun talking to her. It wasn't long before she was laughing at something he said and giving him a flirty smile.

They got up and Naruto offered her his arm, and she gave him a playful smile as she took it and he led her to the dance floor. At the last minute Naruto turned in Sasuke's direction and gave him a wink before he disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

Holy—! Was that really Naruto who just scored with a ten? He must have underestimated Naruto. It seemed he had indeed changed throughout the time he had been out of contact with him. To think, back in high school he could never get a date! Not that he really tried, only ever with Sakura, and she had always plain refused him, for him of course.

Sasuke surveyed the dance floor for the people he had seen again for the first time in some years and couldn't help but stop his gaze where the girl from the day before and Sakura stood talking over the loud music despite the dimmed lights, they were standing close to each other to better hear what the other was saying.

He had to admit that the blond was incredibly good looking. It had been a while since he had seen someone that could match her level in looks. No wonder even Naruto had gotten a crush on her. And she was a challenge huh? Well he certainly enjoyed those.

He watched as a male approached the two girls and seemed to ask the blond to dance, but she shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. The male then turned to Sakura who agreed with a shrug and gave Ino a disapproving look. Ino shrugged and continued to sip the drink in her hand as she waited for her friend to return.

It appeared several other men tried their luck with the blond, only to be denied every time. Well, that was a surprise. He would have thought she would be one of those party girls that didn't mind to have a good time. Or was there something more to this girl?

He stood up with only one thought in mind.

* * *

Ino noticed Sakura making her way back in her direction.

"Hey," the pink haired greeted, already some sweat glistening on her body from the body of people around her in the time she had spent dancing.

"Hey, where did that guy go?"

"He went to get some drinks. Honestly though Ino. You're being such a lame! You should be out dancing with the many guys who keep asking you!"

"They just keep asking cause they probably see me refusing them. You know guys, they want the unattainable." Ino replied with a shrug.

"But that's not it and I know it," Sakura folded her arms in front of her.

"Well you know me Sakura! If I start dancing with a good looking guy, then I'll probably start flirting without meaning to, and I don't want that to happen!"

"Wow, you must really like this guy," Sakura said, referring to her mystery man.

"Well, yes actually. . ." Ino blushed lightly.

"How long have you guys been together again?"

"A while. . ."

_Almost seven months._

"I don't even know what to tell you. I admire your self-control though."

At that moment the girls noticed Sakura's latest dance partner returning with drinks.

"Well you won't say no forever, and I will drag you to the dance floor myself if I have to!" Sakura left Ino to meet up with the male that might be her dance partner for the night.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun!" Ino grinned after her best friend, thinking how lucky she was right now.

Ino was suddenly surprised when she felt two hands on her shoulders, and someone leaning in towards the side of her face from behind.

"Dance with me."

Ino tried not to scream as she tried to see who it was. The voice was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm sorry whoever you are, but no," she decided to play along before she decided if she should scream or attack this guy.

"See, it wasn't a request," and she finally turned to look at his face.

Her eyes widened, recalling where she had seen him.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Dun dun dunn. Finally some action huh? Well This was a little longer than my other two chapters but i hope it was worth it. And who is this mysterious guy? Itachi? Or possibly someone else? Well you will have to stick with the story to find out! ;D

Oh, and I was also wondering if you guys would like to see other pairings in this fic? Just for background of course. Its all about ItaInoSasu here(: but i wouldn't mind just having other couples that you guys might want to see. Let me know ;)

**Read&Review(:**


	4. Guilt Trip

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Hehe I quite liked this chapter. Its actually the scene I though of that inspired the entire story. I was listening to this song a couple days ago and I thought it would be perfect for this chapter. I know its kinda short but I simply KNEW I had to stop it where I did. You'll have to wait for the next one. Thanks again to my lovely readers(that I know because they review :P), __**SasuIno, **__**Kigaroo, **_**_I. Kiryuu,_**_** KukiRew, F0llenAngel**__**, **__**Sasukesbiggestfan, ino4life,**__** deathrosekitty, Nekorichan, and A Small World- Big Dreams.**_

**WARNING: **_Steamyness ensues._**_  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

_"Dance with me."_

_Ino tried not to scream as she tried to see who it was. The voice was familiar but she couldn't quite place it._

_"I'm sorry whoever you are, but no," she decided to play along before she decided if she should scream or attack this guy._

_"See, it wasn't a request," and she finally turned to look at his face._

_Her eyes widened, recalling where she had seen him._

_"Sasuke?"

* * *

_

"That's me," he replied with a smirk on his face. Ino frowned, not sure she liked the confident look on his face.

"Well Sasuke, sorry to break your bubble, but I don't want to dance tonight."

Sasuke continued to smirk, not deterred by her words.

"You might say that, but your eyes say otherwise, and like I said before, it wasn't a request."

"What are you talking about? So suddenly you know what I'm feeling, _and_ your going to force me to dance with you?"

Ino couldn't help but smirk along with him. She had to admit, she was amused. He had seemed quite the silent type and kind of broody when she had seen him with Naruto and still at the party, but it appeared there was another side. Maybe just a bit cocky, but for someone with his looks, she wasn't surprised.

"I know how to read someone quite well, and I don't force people, but you _will_ dance, and it will be with me first. You can't turn me down like you have everyone else."

Ino raised an eyebrow. He seemed to fit her theory of guys wanting the unattainable. There was no way she was going to give him the pleasure of achieving it.

Yet before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and was leading her towards the dance floor, and as he looked back at her with that same confident smirk, she couldn't manage to stop her legs from moving as she stared into his dark eyes. It was as if it were his eyes that drew her in, compelling her to move her legs forward and pushed the urge to resist to the back of her head.

So what if she had been dying to dance. He had no right to bring her out here. And still, she could not help but dance to the beat that played. They were surrounded by dancing bodies, but she could not tare her eyes from his own. There was something dangerous about him, something that sent alarms to her head, but at the same time, he was like a hunter, or Las Vegas, that just seemed to draw you in just right, but that you couldn't seem to get away.

The beat was one she found pleasant, but she wasn't listening to the words as she moved her body to the beat. She knew she was a good dancer, and she could see that he wasn't half bad either. As he placed a hand on her waist, she felt shivers run up her spine. She tried not to think much of it. She intended to just dance this dance and be over with it, but as the music progressed and he placed another hand on her waist, she could feel the pleasurable tingles race up her body.

Maybe it had been the alcohol she had earlier, maybe it was the dark irresistible pull he seemed to have, but she was absolutely tingling and this was dangerous. But she liked it, oh boy did she like it. And she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.

_. . .I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't _

And suddenly the lyrics of the song hit her, and she couldn't help but feel guilty as she saw how fitting it was. It appeared he got the hint as well as he got a glint in his eyes. He pulled her closer so there was no space between them, and intertwined their hands, leaning in as close as possible. She was in absolute bliss. She could feel his hard sculpted body through the thin material of her dress, his rough hands in her own that she found incredibly attractive. She shuddered against him and Sasuke felt a boost to his ego as she seemed to be succumbing to him. Even she was not immune to him it seemed.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

His eyes once again bore into hers and she couldn't help but stare into them once more as they drew her in. She saw his gaze stray just a bit lower, to her lips, and she gave herself the guilty pleasure of imagining his own lips against her own. She bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things. But he was so gorgeous, maybe the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. Something else she shouldn't be thinking.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh) _

He turned her around, so her back was pressed to his torso, and he slowly ran his hands down her sides. She shivered and arched at the feeling before she knew what she was doing, and he smirked, lost in her soft and perfect curves. She had to fight the urge to moan. She had never before felt such a powerful reaction from dancing with a stranger, someone she had barely just met. This had to stop, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't know if she _could_ stop. Everywhere she was in contact with him burned, and it was a delicious burn.

She turned around as the beat began to slow down, and was once again struck by just how handsome he was. She was out of breath and she wasn't sure if it was from the dancing or by his effect on her. She began to pull away, but he pulled her closer to him.

"You got me to dance after all," she said, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt, but with little success.

"Of course I did," he said with a smirk, and seemed to lean in closer that both unnerved her and excited her.

He was getting closer and closer, and the feel of him nearing her jumbled her senses, his looks, his scent, the feel of him, the sound of his voice, all that was left was taste. . . She felt numb, and though she knew she had so many reasons to stop him now, she simply couldn't.

"Do you always get what you want?" she asked weakly, her eyes lazily looking at those delicious looking lips as he closed in. They were so close now. . .

"Of course, I'm a Uchiha after all."

And just like that his spell on her broke. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him faster than a cobra. Sasuke frowned as he looked at her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't."

And she was gone. Lost in the crowd of dancers he had forgotten about while in her presence, leaving him just a little bit confused. What was that about? One minute he had her where he wanted her, and the next, she was gone. No girl had ever refused him before. Every girl he had come in contact with wanted nothing more than to be right where that Ino girl had been. So what had gone wrong?

* * *

Ino ran. She ran straight out of that club and into the night without turning back and into her car. Her heart still raced from what had happened at the club. How in the world had she almost kissed him? Had she no self-control? How could she allow him to do everything he did back there, make her feel so many forbidden emotions?

She pressed harder on the pedal, not caring that she was probably exceeding the speed limit. There was simply too much in her system right now. The remnants of the arousal he had caused in her contracted horribly with her feelings of guilt. She was supposed to be taken, yet she had just been dancing intimately with the worst possible person ever. How low could she go? She hadn't meant for this to happen.

It was his fault! His damn fault for forcing her to dance with him when she clearly knew to not. Yes, his fault. It was so much easier to blame him for it. But it didn't erase the fact that it had happened in the first place, and that she had let it go on that far. She had almost _kissed_ him. And worse of all, she had _wanted_ to. Part of her still wanted to. No! She couldn't be feeling this. She simply couldn't. It wasn't fair. Not to him.

It was these thoughts that plagued her mind as she drove and she walked into her apartment and straight to her bathroom. It was her thoughts as she turned on the shower with hot water and climbed in after discarding her clothes. She wanted the feel of him on her gone. She could still feel him on her, and she couldn't allow herself to feel that.

She spent an hour cleaning herself raw, until she felt the shower grow cooler against her skin. She quickly dressed and looked for her phone.

It was late now, but she simply had to do this. She had to remind herself who she belonged to now.

She looked for his name and quickly dialed, praying he was up, and knowing him, he probably was.

The two rings it took for him to pick up felt like a lifetime.

"Ino?" his dark deep voice sent her heart racing. Immediately she felt lighter.

"Itachi. . ."

* * *

Ahhh, he makes his appearance. Or at least his sexy voice does. I know, its shorter than most chapters, and I did want to keep going, believe me. But it just felt like I _had _to stop here. You know how it is. Reviews are so encouraging ;)

Specially with school just around the corner.

**Read&Review!(:**


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Wow so many reviews! This chapter is kinda short and I wish i could have made it better but I guess it had to be like this for a reason. Your reviews have been so encouraging so far guys, specially with school and friends, so thanks so much again; **beautifulgeek11**, __**SasuIno, fallenmad, (person who didn't put their name :b), Kigaroo, x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x, , F0llenAngel, **__**Sasukesbiggestfan, **__**Nekorichan, hemantha, ino4life,**_ _**Nivinivniv**_, _**Langioletto**_, _**A Small World- Big Dreams, deathrosekitty**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

_She spent an hour cleaning herself raw, until she felt the shower grow cooler against her skin. She quickly dressed and looked for her phone._

_It was late now, but she simply had to do this. She had to remind herself who she belonged to now._

_She looked for his name and quickly dialed, praying he was up, and knowing him, he probably was._

_The two rings it took for him to pick up felt like a lifetime._

_"Ino?" his dark deep voice sent her heart racing. Immediately she felt lighter._

_"Itachi. . ."

* * *

_

"Is something the matter?"

Ino bit her lip, knowing that though there was definitely something that mattered greatly, there was no way she could ever bring herself to say anything.

"No, I just wanted to check in with you, see if you made it over there alright," she was surprised at how easy the lie came to her. Sure, she had mastered the art of lying when she was a teenager and living under the same roof as her parents, but Itachi was different. He was different in so many ways, and she could not remember the last time she had lied to him about anything, specially something of this magnitude.

"We just settled into the hotel today."

"When does business start?"

Just hearing his voice did wonders for her, even though she knew he wasn't much for conversations over the phone unless it was business, she desperately needed this, and she wondered if she was being selfish for it.

"The first meeting is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Depending on how everything goes, there might or might not be another one."

"Well I'm sure you'll have no trouble with whatever company you're after now," Ino smiled, gladly giving him encouragement he didn't need.

"Of course. We're Uchiha."

Shivers of shame went down her spine.

"_Of course, I'm a Uchiha after all."_

Sasuke's deep throaty voice once again played through her mind, and she found herself unable to form anything to say in return.

"Ino?" Itachi asked as he got no response from the woman on the other end.

"Ah, yeah, sorry I'm here."

In another country, Itachi frowned. He had an odd feeling. Typically Ino was talkative, but she seemed awfully quiet and distracted. Her call itself was uncharacteristic of her, sense she only ever called when she wanted to know something or wanted to get together, never just to chat. She knew that wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

Of course, he found that he didn't mind just hearing her voice, not that he would say that out loud.

"I thought you said there was some party at the club today with your friends."

"Yeah, I just got home."

Itachi looked at the time on his watch and read it was just past three in the morning. That meant that it was barely past midnight back home. Quite early to be home in the case of Ino. He was just about to question Ino on the matter when she interrupted.

"How's your father?" Ino didn't want to get into a conversation about the club, even though she knew he wasn't the type to pry into her business unless she wanted him to. It was one of the many things she loved about him, but this was something she desperately wanted to forget. Specially right now, when she only wanted to hear his voice.

"He's asleep. Eager to get this over with it appears."

Ino laughed, and I felt oh so good to laugh.

"That makes two of us then. . . I miss you."

It was Itachi's turn to chuckle.

"I just saw you yesterday morning."

Ino smiled, knowing it was true. But now, it felt as if that had happened a lifetime ago.

"So? It doesn't change anything."

"Hm. . . I'll be back before you know it," she managed to catch just a hint of warmth in his tone. It might not be an 'I miss you too', but this warmth was so much better. It wrapped around her entire being and made her sigh in comfort, she could almost feel his presence with her. She felt safe. He was her dark knight after all, but it was a darkness that she felt protected by.

"I hope so. . ."

And without further words, they hung up, because they knew there needed to be no goodbye's or good-night's at the end of their conversations.

She slowly took the phone from her ear and placed it on her lap. She sighed as she stood and walked to the balcony of her apartment. She opened the sliding door leading outside and walked to the wooden railing, leaning against it as she looked over the streets and buildings around her. It wasn't a great sight, compared to the sight she had back home, but it was a sight she had accustomed to.

The breeze outside felt amazing against her fresh skin and wet hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool air wrap around her body, and focused on the sound of Itachi's voice. She felt so much lighter now after talking to him, just hearing him. Her feelings for him were growing to be stronger than she thought they would. Not even for Neji had she had these feelings. And she had thought that she might have even loved the pale eyed man, but the feelings she had for him paled in comparison to her feelings for Itachi.

Not for the first time she wondered if she loved him. She couldn't be too sure, after all, she had never been in love before. She had learned to never jump into such assumptions or it could end in disaster. But when she thought of her feelings for Itachi, feelings she had never before felt, she thought it was just so possible.

She also wondered if it was a bad thing. After all, she knew very well that Itachi had never taken a girlfriend before. She knew that he was quite popular with many young woman and it still seemed impossible that he had ever asked her to be his girlfriend. She was just a girl that managed the flower shop as her family decided to began expanding. She was no super model, though she was aware she possessed the looks.

He had everything. Money, looks, power. He had woman that would gladly give up anything to be with him. What made her so special?

What she was afraid of, was falling in love with him only to be left heartbroken.

It seemed so probable.

And what about Sasuke? What she had allowed was wrong, but as she remembered her conversation with Itachi, she couldn't help but feel that whatever had happened at the club didn't matter anymore. It had been a slip on her part, but she was not going to let that incident get in the way of the great thing she had with Itachi. No way.

The next time she saw Sasuke, she was going to act as if nothing had happened and wouldn't waste another second thinking about what happened less than two hours ago. Nope, she was just going to go to sleep, wake up the next day, and continue on with life as it normally was.

With a new resolve, Ino rose from the balcony, head held high, and walked back to her room where she she was intent on receiving a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Sasuke tried to rid his thoughts of the blond that had refused him with the young woman in front of him. This one looked much like her. She had blond sleek hair, light blue eyes, a shade darker than the previous blond in his arms. This one however, had less curves, and a smaller chest and he couldn't help but curse himself for remembering the blond's body so well that he could actually compare her to this one.

They had gone to the back of the club where it was darker and much more room and space to do what he wanted with her. He hated to admit it, but the way the blond had simply denied him had hurt his pride, and this was his way of making sure he was still wanted. And the girl he was currently ravishing with his mouth had given him just that.

She had been far too easy to get. He had known her eyes had been on him for a while, and even though there were plenty of woman that had done the same, this one looked a lot like the blond, and what he needed was to know that he could still get any girl he so wanted, specially one that resembled his escaped prey.

But no matter how hard he tried to forget, he could not help but keep wondering why she had run off on him. He had never before received such a reaction from anyone he pursued. He always knew what to do, and when to do it to make a woman shudder in his grasp.

Why was this one an exception?

He ran his hands down the woman's sides, and the moans that came from her mouth were not enough to satisfy him, not this time. And as he continued to play with this woman, and hearing her many pleasured sounds, he could not help but only grow irritated.

With a sound he could not even identify as his own, he pushed himself off the female in front of him.

She lay gasping and looking at him curiously.

She made a questionable noise but he ignored it as he quickly walked away from her.

This wasn't working. He looked around to find his next target. This time he looked for someone different, that looked nothing like the blond, and he found one. She had dark wavy hair, equally dark eyes, and rather than the feminine look she seemed to be more of a tomboy, but still quite attractive.

And again, it did not take long before he was leading her to the same spot he had taken the blond to, and had her in a passionate kiss. He did not feel much different than with the blond, he continued to grow irritated as he progressed with the dark haired girl.

Again, with a huff, he tore himself away from her, feeling disgusted with himself.

He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink without much thought.

He couldn't understand how being rejected had caused him to feel this way. How simply because he could not get the blond where he had wanted her, could lead him to not being able to enjoy other women he could easily get.

This was unacceptable on his part. Being affected by such a petty girl. A girl that worked at a flower shop no less! He was Sasuke Uchiha, and could get any female he wanted, many that were much more beautiful and powerful.

But that was just it. He could get anyone, so why not this one? She seemed simple enough, picky apparently, but for a moment she had almost succumbed to him, he had seen that she had wanted him as well.

So why the _hell_ had she ran?

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

He _would_ conquer this girl.

Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I know kinda short and not much going on. But I needed this chapter to be able to tie it in with what I'm hoping is the direction the story is gonna go. Not much dialogue, and I'm sorry if it kinda bored you guys, but i really wanted to show what went on through there heads. More action coming up so don't give up on me kay?(:

Reviews encourage me soo...

**Read&Review?(:**


	6. A Friendship That Lasts

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Ughh, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I really am. But, for that reason, I decided to post this chapter as single long one than the two i was going to do at first. It was actually reading your reviews that motivated me to sit down today and write out this very time consuming chapter and I only hope that you guys will like it. So saying it right here. I tried to put in some SasuIno but most of it has to do with Sakura and Ino's relationship and my exploration of it in this story and some things I want to settle about them. Thanks again to those who took the time to review and **SasuIno **specially who actually reviewed TWICE. Thanks hun, it made my day, so this is dedicated to you._

_So without further ado. . ._

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

_He couldn't understand how being rejected had caused him to feel this way. How simply because he could not get the blond where he had wanted her, could lead him to not being able to enjoy other women he could easily get._

_This was unacceptable on his part. Being affected by such a petty girl. A girl that worked at a flower shop no less! He was Sasuke Uchiha, and could get any female he wanted, many that were much more beautiful and powerful._

_But that was just it. He could get anyone, so why not this one? She seemed simple enough, picky apparently, but for a moment she had almost succumbed to him, he had seen that she had wanted him as well._

_So why the hell had she ran?_

_He needed to get to the bottom of this._

_He would conquer this girl._

_Ino Yamanaka._

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

Ino's eyes fluttered awake in a disoriented state at the awakening. She squirmed in bed and for a second she thought the pounding that had woken her up had come from elsewhere in the apartment complex. Far too many times her beauty sleep had been disturbed by loud knockers for the apartments around her or construction workers or repairmen pounding on something.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Ino! Open this door!"

Well, that cleared it up. The insistent and angry knocking was definitely coming from outside her apartment door and with a groan, she pulled the black and white covers from her body and stood up, her eyes still half-closed as she numbly walked towards it.

She heard several other knocks and calls of her name but had no energy to call back that she was coming. She reached the door and fumbled with it for a little before finally opening the door, coming to face with a frowning best friend.

"Why so early Sakura, do you know you probably just woke up half the people here and could get me evicted?" she whined, already turning back towards the kitchen where she was intent on making some well deserved coffee.

"Ino Yamanaka, you are in _huge_ trouble," Sakura completely ignored her question as she closed the door behind her and followed her best friend.

"Why am I in trou. . ." for a moment she froze, panic coursed through her body as she remembered exactly what had gone on the previous day and night. Sakura couldn't possibly know what happened between her and Sasuke. . . could she? Oh no.

_'I'm fucked.'_

"Where the hell did you go last night? Do you not remember that everything for that night was specially for you! And you just left without telling anyone? Do you realize how upset I was? You even missed the cake! _Your_ cake! Not to mention you were also supposed to be my ride, and I left my car here. So not only did I have to take a taxi here this morning, I had to deal with a drunk Naruto and Lee half the time without my best friend to pull me to the dance floor!"

Ino sighed in relief. Good, she didn't know. So she was pretty pissed off, but it was better than if she was disappointed in her, right?

"I know I'm so sorry Saku. . . I just started feeling really sick. . ." technically that was a half true, she had felt sick. . . with herself. But she didn't need to know that.

"And you couldn't tell me about it? Or text me once you left? I didn't realize you were gone until we wanted to cut the cake!"

"Well you were off with that one guy, and I didn't want to interrupt a possible could be relationship with someone. And when I got home I went straight to bed, I'm so sorry Saku, you're right, what I did was unacceptable and ungrateful behavior and I feel horrible for just leaving like that, can you please find it in your big doctor heart to forgive me?" she pouted as she clasped her hands in front of her, giving her her best puppy-eyed face.

With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Sakura regarded her friend with a careful expression.

In truth, she was more than angry with her best friend. While she was very upset that she had left so early into the night and missed a lot of what they had planned, she was more upset that Ino did not tell her the truth of why she left. She knew very well why she had left, she had seen her with Sasuke.

"_Here's your drink beautiful," with a smile she took the drink from Ren and began to take a sip. She was parched and the cocktail was incredibly refreshing. _

_She remembered catching sight of Sasuke's unmistakeable hair in the corner of her eyes, along with a salmon colored dress she had seen on a certain somebody. Her eyes quickly snapped to the scene, as she saw Sasuke and Ino dancing incredible close and sensually. She nearly dropped her drink by surprise._

"_Oh my God," she had seen the way that Sasuke had pulled her close had been leaning in after the song ended. She was hit with a strong feeling of jealousy and disapproval at her best friend. _

_But before she could see if they actually kissed or not, Ren walked in front of her and asked if she was ready to go back out or if she wanted another drink._

Later, she found that Ino was nowhere to be found, but Sasuke was still there, leaving her with a lot of unanswered questions. Questions who the only person with the answers stood in front of her. She continued to look at her friend. She was angry alright, she was angry for a lot of reasons. She was angry because they were supposed to be best friends, but most of the time it felt like they were more like rivals than best friends, and that was probably one-sided as well.

Ever since Ino had arrived to set up her shop, she had taken the spotlight. She always had stories to tell, knew just what to say, and had the best material things. If she had been in high school with them she had no doubt in her mind that she would have been Homecoming Queen, Prom Queen, head cheerleader, and even President. That's just who Ino was. She had the spunk and determination to do anything she wanted to succeed, while still having time to be an airhead and do some irresponsible decisions.

She on the other hand, had been bullied during her early childhood years. She had been insecure for a very long time, and it had taken years to learn on her own how to manage to fit it. Naruto and Sasuke had been her first true friends, and that was only because they had been assigned to be partners in middle school for the entire year. She had to work hard for everything she did, and her temper sometimes made people dislike her, specially when it came to her over protectiveness of Naruto and Sasuke. They were the first ones she ever had, and she could not lose them. Ever.

So when she had seen them together the night before, her insecurities came back. How was it that Sasuke, who barely batted an eyelash when it came to her, was ready to kiss Ino after only a day of knowing her and coming back. How was it that Ino could so easily get what she most had wanted and still manage to look so innocent in her eyes.

Her heart clenched, and she knew she should leave or waterworks would soon start, and she refused to show weakness in front of Ino. She quickly placed a weak fake smile on her face.

"We'll see. I have to go to work, I'll let you know later," and she quickly turned around and walked away, not even waiting for a reply.

Ino was at a loss. Sure, she had expected Sakura to be pissed, but she seemed ready to cry when she left. Did her leaving really make her _that_ upset?

As she poured her coffee, she couldn't help replaying the events as her guilt built up. She felt extremely horrible. She really cared for Sakura, even back home she couldn't remember having a friend like her. Sakura was unique, she always kept things interesting and she gave the best advice. She had a kind heart and a brain not many had that often shocked her. She had determination and fire that she admired and how many people had pink hair and pull it off so well? Sakura was the real thing, never a fake like most girls she knew.

"This is going to bother me all day. . ." Ino looked at the clock and saw it was barely seven. How could Sakura wake up so early after a night of party and still go save lives? She really was wonder woman. She had to go manage the shop today, and she was very tempted to just stay home and sleep. But that would be a waste of time, and she needed to find a way to make things up to Sakura.

The black coffee didn't taste as good as she had hoped, probably because of her guilt. She had two hours before the flower shop was supposed to open and she was tempted to crawl into bed until then, but she knew exactly what she needed to do.

With a determined smile on her face, she hurried to her room to change and put her plan into action.

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, he had just woken up from a very graphic and stimulating dream featuring a certain blond that had left him very frustrated. She really had made an impression and he cursed her for it. He now had to somehow conquer this girl—no, woman, and only then would he be satisfied.

He refused to believe that she didn't want him. Her actions had proven that and he was never wrong. All he had to do was find the reason for her refusal, and to do that he had to make her succumb to him. He didn't care how long it took. He would make sure that all she could think about was him.

And today, he would put into action the first step in his plan.

He rose from his bed and left to the attached bathroom to his room. It had remained untouched but kept clean in his absence and as he stepped into the shower, a feeling of familiarity reached him. While it felt odd, that familiarity still existed, and he couldn't help but feel the same for everyone that he had left behind. His lack of visits had made him lose touch with this place and everyone. Now that he was back, he could see all the changes that everyone had undergone and he felt like a stranger. Their lives had moved on together, but his had not, and now he had to adjust into their lives. He had noticed that he no longer played a major role in the lives of everyone as he had back in high school, where everyone had flocked around him.

He was a little unnerved. He wasn't particularly fond of changes, and that's why that Yamanaka girl had such an effect on him. She was a change. A change he was determined to fix.

The hot water felt good against his sculpted body, and he delayed his exit until he knew he had stayed enough.

When he exited the bathroom, clad only with a towel loosely around his waist, he saw a maid making his bed. She was young, maybe even younger than him, and as she turned, she made a surprised sound at the sight of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I... didn't know you were here," a noticeable blush spread across her pale face as her gaze strayed over his body before she quickly looked away.

Normally, he would have gladly teased her, but he knew he would no longer get the feeling he once got from it. Not until a certain change could be fixed.

"Where is breakfast being served?"

"I believe it will be in the family dining room, your mother should already be there," he nodded, and turned to his dresser. The maid took one last appreciative look before leaving the room, just a little bit happier that she happened to work there.

He dressed in some dark blue jeans and white button um shirt with black shoes. He quickly towel dried his hair and put on some cologne before making his way downstairs towards the dining room. The room was full of warm pastel colors and over a elegant fireplace stood the proud Uchiha symbol. The wooden table was already filled with plates of breakfast items and he saw his mother speaking with a maid.

At his arrival she turned to him and gave him a warm smile. She walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug that he gladly returned and even placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh I missed you so much," Sasuke rolled him eyes at his mother.

"You've been telling me that none stop since I got here," he smiled at her and she playfully hit his shoulder.

"You can't blame a mother for caring so much for her youngest boy, now come on, lets eat some breakfast, I was waiting for you," he nodded and pulled out a chair for her, waiting for her to sit in it before sitting across from her. They each placed a little of all the plates waiting for them and a maid came it to offer their drinks of choice. He had coffee and his mother had tea.

As he ate the food laid out, he once again felt relieved to be home. This was so much better than what he usually had back in college life. They ate in a comfortable silence for the most part until they were full.

"So how was that party you went to last night?" his mother asked as she took a sip of her tea. His own hands were cupping the mug of coffee.

"It was adequate. I met up with a lot of my friends from high school," he smoothly replied.

"Oh, was Naruto and Sakura there?"

He nodded. Naruto and Sakura were the only friends that his family had ever really met, the only ones that he had ever brought to his house and invited to family events.

"How are they?"

"They're doing well. I hear Sakura works at the hospital now, and I haven't gotten around to asking Naruto what he does," he replied and drank from his mug.

"Oh yes, they often stop by to give me company. How you kids grow, it feels like just yesterday the three of you played in the backyard," Sasuke smiled at the memory.

"Naruto didn't get into any trouble last night did he?"

While his father often showed his disapproval to his best friend, who too many times showed his more loud and obnoxious side when with the Uchiha family, his mother had actually grown to care for the blond as an adopted son, and he wasn't surprised to hear that Naruto would also come by to keep his mother company.

"He drank a little too much but I drove him home safely and no one got hurt," his mother laughed.

"Oh that boy, so much spirit, you should invite them over sometime for dinner," he nodded as he finished his coffee.

"Of course, I'll make sure to do that," he excused himself and stood up.

"Will you be going somewhere?" he walked over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, I have some errands to take care of."

"Well take care. I love you," she smiled at him and he nodded.

"Love you too, mom."

He grabbed his keys from the tray he had left it last night and headed to where his car was. He looked at the clock. The digital clock read half past nine. It was early still, so he decided to do a couple of things before his main plans.

So two hours later, after renewing his membership at his favorite local gym, and taking a walk through the mall to buy a couple things, he found himself once more making his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

He was glad that despite it being a Sunday, the sign read OPEN, and he checked the mirror once more for his reflection. Satisfied, he walked out and armed his car.

He walked through the door, fighting a smirk as the girl behind the counter looked to the door. He felt satisfied at the surprised expression on her face and how she had frozen in the middle of turning the page to her magazine. She seemed to shake of her surprise and forced a smile onto her face.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, feel free to look around and ask for assistance," he made his way over to her and he could practically feel the uneasiness that radiated from her.

"Can I help you sir?" he smirked at the formality.

"Surely you don't have to be so formal around me do you? You know my name," he stated and noticed her frown.

"Well sorry _Sasuke_," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Its called being professional and in reality, I don't really know you."

"True. But you could have gotten to know me better last night, if you hadn't left that is," he never removed his gaze from her, intent on catching everyone of her reactions. That's how he saw her grimace and look away.

"Last night never happened. We never danced, and you never almost kissed me, kapeesh?" he rose an eyebrow. Why was she so intent on forgetting the events? She had seemed to be enjoying it well enough.

"Really? So I'm to forget how you never denied the dance. How you gladly pressed yourself against me and arched at my touch? Do I forget that if you hadn't run off, you would have gladly kissed me back?" he saw her face darken and heat rise to her cheeks, whether it was from embarrasment, anger, or both, he wasn't sure.

He could see she was at a loss for words, so he stopped pushing her buttons. He didn't want to scare her away.

"But if that's how you want it, then alright, if I upset you then I apologize for it, it was not my intention," to say that Ino was shocked would have been an understatement. More shocking, was the fact that his tone had gone from cocky, to honest.

"Now, would you mind helping me pick out some flowers?"

She numbly nodded at his request and left from behind the counter to join him.

"Sure, what would you like to buy?"

"Which ones do you recommend?" he put his hands in his pockets as he watched her, noticing how she was putting some space in between them.

"I guess it all depends on who you're giving them to, parents, friends, lover, crush, there a many different meaning that flowers can speak for you. They can speak volumes we cannot without words being spoken," he saw as she tenderly touched the petal of the flower, and the way she glowed while talking about surprised him did not go unnoticed.

"Who do you want to give them to? Or what do you want to say?"

He seemed thoughtful for a while, before he hovered closer to her, and she tried to ignore her heart as it picked up speed.

"I want to say that she is beautiful and graceful, that there is a certain radiance to her that has captivated me, that she is a mystery to me and that it seems that she has already made quite an impact on everyone else and I admire her for it, and that I hope we may become. . . friends."

Her spine tingled at the way he spoke. Maybe it was not so much what he said, for she had heard countless declarations for those coming to seek flowers for their loved one, but his husky tone as he leaned in from behind. She shook it off and created some distance between them.

"Well for beauty, there are a lot of flowers. There is the Statices, Magnolias , Calla Lilies, Lady's slipper. For admiration there is a Purples Heather, a Pink Rose. A lotus typically means mystery, and for friendship a Periwinkle and Pink Camellia, do you want to see them?"

He shook his head.

"No, I trust your judgment. Why don't you pick out the ones you think will look best together and make a beautiful bouquet?"

She nodded and walked through the flowers, expertly picking up the right ones and arranging them together. He watched her figure through it all, her slim arm and her graceful movements. She treated each and every flower with care, a small smile adorning her face he doubted she realized was there.

She became lost in her work as she continued to arrange them and soon smiled with satisfaction at the finished work. She almost forgot at just for who she was making this for. Just who did Sasuke want to give this to anyway? Had someone already caught his attention despite the fact that he had just almost kissed her the day before. Disturbingly enough, the idea bothered her. She convinced herself that the reason was because she did not like to be used as a simple fling.

"Okay, finished. I'll just ring them up and. . ." she stopped when she realized that he was no longer there. With a frown she walked up to back to the front where she saw that there was money on the counter, along with a small slip of paper. She picked it up. _I expect to get my change back from you._

It took her a moment to realize just exactly what had happened. These flowers were for her. From Sasuke.

That sneaky bastard.

So why did her heart skip a beat?

* * *

Ino had found it extremely difficult to concentrate the rest of the day after Sasuke's little gift. But she was determined to carry on with her plans. She was waiting at the hospital in the parking lot, waiting for Sakura to get off her shift. She was parked next to Sakura's parking space, so there was no way she was going to miss her.

Only ten minutes later, she caught sight of her pink hair coming out of the building and got out of her car. Sakura seemed distracted as she looked at the ground. When she looked up, she saw Ino leaning against her car. Once again, she felt a pang at the sight of her.

"Ino?"

"Sakura I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. You have no idea how sorry I am and I really want to make it up to you," for the first time she noticed that Ino was holding a gift bag that she extended out to her.

"Here, I got this for you," Sakura reached towards it and eyed it.

"Am I allowed to open it?" she asked. Ino shook her head.

"Not until you come with me somewhere, please?" Sakura considered it, she had been thinking all day, gathering her feelings, and she had calmed down. She saw no reason why not.

"Yeah, why not," Ino beamed.

"Great! I promise we'll come back for your car."

Sakura nodded and followed Ino to her car.

It didn't take long to get to their destination and soon the large park in the middle of the city came into view.

"The park?" Sakura questioned as Ino turned off the car and begun to get out.

"Yup, bring your gift.."

Sakura got out of the car and closed the door behind her. Ino waited for her before she begun walking, Sakura soon caught up to her and followed. They walked to the trail that led around the large park that was used by joggers and bicycles. They faced the large pond and the setting sun cast a glow tint over it.

"This is where we met, do you remember?" Sakura nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"How could I forget?" Ino laughed.

"I guess it was an unforgettable meeting. I was ready to kill you, you know."

It was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"Not if I had killed you first."

"Uno almost did."

They both laughed before a silence arose, as they both remembered how they had met.

_Ino had been jogging, it had only been a couple months since she had moved to the city and she was already trying to establish some habits. Sakura had been at the park, walking her neighbor's dog that she had been entrusted to watch for the weekend. Somehow the dog, Uno, had gotten loose, and ran from Sakura. This dog was a huge German Shepard, but despite its size, it was one of the sweetest dogs, not to mention energetic. _

_At a certain point in the trail, there was a large body of water that was a quarter of a mile long. It was this part that Ino was running by when Uno had ran right pest her, his large body somehow pushing her so that she fell into the not so small body of water._

_Sakura had seen of course, and immediately rushed towards her. Ino had already resurfaced and making her way out of the water, completely drenched._

"_What the HELL!" she screamed as she looked around to see how she had fallen into the water. All she had seen was a big brown blur before she toppled into the water._

"_I'm so sorry! I don't know how he got out of his leash!"_

"_It was _your_ dog that pushed me into the pond?" Ino was seething, glaring at Sakura._

"_Well he's not mine but I'm taking care of him see. . ."_

"_I don't care! Are you so stupid that you can't keep track of a dog and have him lose around a public park?"_

_Sakura was taken back by this, and her own temper rose._

"_I don't know who you think you're talking to but it was an accident and you have no right to call me stupid! You. . . you. . . PIG!" _

_Ino gasped._

"_PIG? Is that what you just called me billboard brow?" _

_Sakura was once again taken back. She hadn't been called that since grade school._

"_How dare you!"_

"_How dare I? How dare you! You're not the one whose soaked from head to toe!"_

_At that moment a scream caught their attention and they turned to see a small child being licked vigorously by said escaped dog._

"_See what your dog is doing! That kid could be allergic!"_

"_You know what! Ugh!" rather than stay and argue, Sakura rushed towards Uno, yelling at him to stop the entire time. She tried to pull him away by the collar, but his heavy weight was too much for her and she couldn't get the excited dog to get of the poor little girl who was now hysterical. With a huff, Ino rushed to help the pink haired girl, and with their combined strength, managed to pull the dog off the child, who immediately ran off to find their parents._

"You gotta admit, you don't see that happen every day."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Look Sakura, what I want to tell you is that you are an amazing friend. If I hadn't met you when I did I don't think I would be as happy as to have a best friend than I am now. I know I mess up, and I am extremely hard to deal with, I know that! I make mistakes and I try to learn from them. I already lost your friendship once, and that made me miserable! I don't want that to happen again. If what I did yesterday made you upset, and I'm sure it did, than I apologize again. But please, don't be upset with me anymore."

Sakura was taken back by the sincerity in her voice.

"Ino. . ."

"You're my best friend Sakura, and I just hope that I can be as good a friend as you are to me, so I hope you can forgive me."

Sakura was sure she was tearing, she could feel the burn behind her eyes. Did Ino really care for her this much?

"Open your gift Sakura."

Sakura looked at the pink bag in her hand. She removed the pink wrapping paper from the top and the first thing she saw was a card. In front it had the picture of two girls, sitting side by side in a bench and seeming to be laughing. She opened it and read inside.

_We shared smiles._

_We wiped tears._

_And through the years_

_Our friendship has grown_

_Along with us._

_You are truly_

_A wonderful part of my life._

A single tear escaped Sakura as she placed the card against her chest before putting it aside and continuing on. She found a large plastic case, one she recognized all to well. She smiled. Her favorite chocolate. Ferrero Rocher. And a lot of them. Ino really knew her. Only she could understand how much she adored those chocolates. She put that aside as well and saw that there was one more thing. It was smaller, and in wrapped decorated box. She opened it and gasped.

Inside was a necklace. It was made of small pink beads and from it extended a pink flower designed to be a locket, and from that a pink rock shaped like an tear drop.

"Ino. . . how did you. . ."

"Find it? Yeah, it was a lot of work. But I managed to find it. I was saving it for your birthday, but I figured today was as good as any. I can't be too sure if its really the one your grandma gave you, but I figured whoever stole it either put it for sale somewhere or gave to someone. But original or not, I thought it would be nice to have it. . ."

"Ino. . ." tears begun to flow from her eyes as she put the necklace aside and tackled Ino with a hug.

"Thank you so much Ino. . . "

"Anything for my best friend," Ino replied as she gladly hugged her friend back.

"You could have stopped at the chocolate, that would have been enough," Sakura laughed out along with her tears.

"Yeah yeah, but I had to make absolutely sure that you couldn't stay mad at me."

"After this, I defiantly can't stay mad."

"Good, now how do some movies and a sleepover sound to you?"

Sakura smiled.

"It sounds perfect."

"Sweet! A Walk To Remember here we come!"

Sakura groaned.

"Have you not made me cry enough today?"

Ino grinned but said nothing. Sakura gathered her gifts and followed Ino towards her car. As she looked at her best friend, she realized that while Ino may be able to get anything she wanted, she was lucky to have Ino as her best friend.

* * *

**Comments:** _So there is is! Mushy much? Yes, very much. I know a lot of you were hoping for a catfight between Ino and Sakura(And I'm not saying its not gonna happen. HintHint.) but first I wanted to show how strong their friendship really is. I think that in the anime their relationship is very interesting. When you look at it closely the whole rivalry thing was a good thing for Sakura, it helped her bloom and come out of her shell, it made her a really good kunoichi in the end. For Ino on the other hand, it hurt her. She was an amazing character up until Sakura ended their friendship and that's when she became this airhead/obssessed/incopetent/dependant/ ninja with trust issues. That I really didn't like._

_Since this is AU however, and technically they didn't meet until they were grown-up, Ino would still be this great person and not shallow, and at the same time Sakura would still be insecure, because that event early in their life didn't happen. When they fought over that guy, it wouldn't have the same effect because they were older and more mature, and they could fix it better. I think that Ino and Sakura have a great friendship going on, but the question is, can it overcome anything? Even when it comes to a certain dark haired hottie? And just what is his plan to conquer Ino? More of that next chapter;)_

_Like it? Hate it? Hate ME for taking so long(its school, I swear). Tell me what you think. It'll make me update faster. I hoped you enjoyed it most of all._

**Read&Review(:**


	7. Unsaid

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

**Author Notes**_: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I know I've been MIA for a while now, but I'm back! For the moment at least. I found sometime to finish it but not so much editing. So forgive all grammar mistakes, I kinda just wanted to get this up before i left it sitting on my flashdrive for another month or two. Anyway, definitely some SasuIno moment that you guys have been wanted sooo, here it is! Thanks for the patience.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

Dinnertime found him back home, where his mother had invited a friend of hers to join them. He guessed it was his mother's way of dealing with the typical trips her husband and son took that often left her alone at home. Shisuze was younger than his mother, but they were great friends. She was one of the few lady friends that he found himself tolerating. She was kind and focused with a patience even he was envious of.

She was looking at him with a contemplating look, the look he learned to recognize as scrutinizing and judging of him, but her gaze was much softer than the contempt and venom in the gazes of most. His father hung around dogs to put it lightly, each sizing up the competition with hidden distaste. Since he was one of his heirs, the dogs now chose to size him up as well. He was used to it of course, but he much proffered the look Shizune was giving him.

"You've grown so much Sasuke, are you glad to be back home?" Sasuke nodded as he put down his fork.

College life had been extremely time consuming, as he dedicated most of his time to it, now that he had graduated at the top of his class, he had some time to rest before he threw himself into the family business.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to begin work with the family," Shizune smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to the family, just like you're brother," Sasuke tensed, but this was not something either of the women noticed. Of course he would be immediately compared to him. It was _always_ about Itachi, it was always about meeting _his_ standards. His brother always had to set them, and he made sure to set them high.

How he loathed his brother.

"I only hope I can do as well as he," he had to force the words out, but the ladies did not notice and smiled at him. The ladies continued their dinnertime chatter, Sasuke tuning them out for the most part unless he was inquired on something. He was engrossed in his own thoughts. Thoughts about everything and nothing.

"So Itachi hasn't told his father yet?"

A sigh from his mother.

"No, he hasn't told anyone besides me, I can't help but be a bit worried."

"Don't you find the situation a little romantic though? I mean, your son has never involved himself in a relationship, and here he is dating someone for what was it, half a year?"

Mikoto nodded her head but did not seem appeased.

"Under any other circumstances I would probably be elated, I just don't see why he has kept it a secret for so long, I don't even know who the young lady is!"

"She must have been something to catch the eye of your son," they laughed, knowing how true that was.

"In any case, he told me I would meet her soon."

"Well that's a step, I'm sure everything will be fine, Itachi's a good and smart man, everything he does is thought out," his mother nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"You're probably right, its just those motherly nerves."

So it was a secret girlfriend his brother was involved with, his mother told her the news only briefly over a phone call. She hadn't seemed too happy, but he hadn't had the time to inquire more on it. He was confused by his brother's actions. Why would he have a girlfriend and tell no one about it? Was he ashamed of her? Itachi would never take a girlfriend that didn't meet his standards, and his standards were quite high, so that couldn't possibly be it.

Was the secrecy on his girlfriend's part? She couldn't be ashamed of him, Itachi had been considered one of the top eligible bachelors and girls could only dream to be with him, not to mention his status and wealth. So why the secrecy? Was there a scandal behind their relationship? This thoughts were far too troublesome to think about, so he turned to some better thoughts.

How to conquer Ino Yamanaka.

He had made plans with Naruto to have breakfast with him at a local diner the next day. It was always good to have... allies. He wanted to see if he could get help from Naruto in his little conquest. After all, Naruto seemed to be close to Ino, and perhaps he could tell him some things about her that could prove useful. He hoped the little stunt he had pulled with her at the flower shop had done its little trick and gained some points from Ino.

Obviously she was uneasy around him, but that was something he was going to change. He still didn't understand why she put this distance between them when she was obviously attracted to him. Why did she have to make things difficult? Then again, it was this very reason he was after her. The thrill of the hunt. . . it was definitely new, and absolutely intoxicating. Never before had he felt such anticipation and thrill when it came to making a girl his.

After watching a couple of movies, he lay down for the rest of the night. Closing his eyes, the first image that came to his mind was of her. His memory of her seemed etched into his head now, and he was worried this little project had turned into an obsession. Why was it that most of his thoughts revolved around her? He convinced himself it was the fact that he was very purpose driven, when he had something in his head, he stopped at nothing until he reached his purpose. She was his current purpose, a sexy and frustrating purpose, but a purpose nonetheless.

It wasn't long before he drifted of into sleep.

"_Sasuke," the throaty moan sent his body ablaze as he continued to ravish the lithe figure underneath him with his mouth and hands. She was topless, and he admired the size of her bust as he dipped his head and kissed her breasts, before taking one into his mouth. He felt her arch into him and her hands grab unto his hair, moaning his name once again._

"_Please," she moaned, writhing under his ministrations. He assaulted her neck next, trying to find any and all of her sensitive spots. He pulled back a bit, looking into her glazed and lust filled eyes. A rosy color stained her cheeks, and he had never been so turned on in his life._

"_Please what?" he lazily trailed his hand down her flat stomach, stopping at the button of her pants and undoing it with his one hand before sliding under, pressing a finger against her moist center. She gasped and arched against his hand._

"_Please take me!" _

He woke with a start, sweat on his brow and a not so very comfortable hard on inside his pants. He turned off his alarm with more force than necessary.

"Fuck," he cursed as he ran a hand through his dark locks.

Stupid woman, he thought with a frown as he looked at his arousal. Another dream. _Just_ a dream, a dream he would make into a reality. It was already morning, and he quickly got up and walked to the bathroom, where he was intent on taking a very cold shower. He could almost feel her against him, he could almost taste her.

What a dangerous dream indeed.

* * *

He drank from his coffee as he waited for his food. Naruto was sitting across from him, also drinking some coffee. They had met at the time and place as decided and had just ordered their food.

"I really do wish they served ramen for breakfast," he sighed with a pout. Sasuke didn't reply, having heard this comment countless times.

"So anyways, why did you wanna meet up? Not that I'm complaining but you don't usually invite me to breakfast, its usually the other way around," Naruto gave him a sheepish grin. There was a pause as Sasuke took another drink from his coffee.

"Naruto, what if I told you someone had piqued my interest?"

Naruto looked a little confused and he scratched his head.

"Someone as...?"

"A girl."

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face.

"Well I'll be damned! Whose the lucky girl?" he leaned forward, as if eager for the answer.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Shock quickly spread over the blonde's face. Ino? Of all people, he couldn't help but not be surprised that it was her. When he thought about it, it made sense. She was a new face to Sasuke, a pretty face at that,and she had seemed uninterested, something that of course would be new to the Uchiha. Of course she would get his attention. And yet. . .

"Well look at you, even you are not immune to her are you?" he laughed to himself, before his face turned dead serious.

"I'm warning you Sasuke, you may be my best friend but Ino is like a sister to me, and I know how you are with girls, so if you even dare and use her and hurt her, I don't care who you are, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't hurt her, after all, his sole purpose was to get her to succumb to him, he wasn't interested in actually having a relationship with her, but if he told Naruto this, he would never give him the intel he needed.

"She's different... I want a chance to get to know her better. I thought you could help," he finally said.

Naruto sighed as he thought, on one hand, he wasn't too sure he could trust Sasuke when it came to girls, on the other hand, Sasuke had never shown such interest for someone and his dedication was definitely new. Maybe Ino _would_ be different. And his conscience just couldn't seem to turn anyone away. . .

"Alright Sasuke. I'll help but I'm warning you," the pointed look was the only warning he received and Sasuke nodded.

"I know."

"Good, I have a plan," Naruto grinned mischievously, and Sasuke could only smirk in return. He liked that grin of Naruto's. It meant good things were about to happen.

Ino was home after working at the flower shop for most of the day. She really needed to hire someone to help her, she could definitely afford it now, and working all week was definitely affecting her. She loved her work, she did, but sometimes it just got to be too much. It was around eight at night and she was getting ready to get something to eat when her phone rang. She looked to see it was Naruto, she was a little disappointed it wasn't _him_, she still hoped he would call just to chat. But it just wasn't like him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ino! Are you home?" Naruto's voice was energetic, and she wondered what was up.

"Yeah, I'm here, why?" she leaned against the counter of her kitchen and looked out the window.

"Think I can drop by and pick you up for some dinner? We haven't hung out in a long time," his request made her smile. She could always count on Naruto's friendship, and while she was a little tired, she could not deny his offer.

"Sure thing Naruto," she replied.

"Great! Be there in five!"

After hanging up, Ino turned to survey her kitchen, and she frowned when her gaze stopped at the bouquet of flowers on the counter-top. She had debated what to do with it. She had wanted to throw it away, but a part of her, a part that she refused to acknowledge, refused to let her do so. With a defeated sigh, she grabbed a base and filled it with water, carefully placing the flowers inside, unaware of the smile that graced her features.

True to his word, in no more than five minutes Naruto was there and she was getting into his dark orange shimmering Charger. He smiled as she got in and they made small chatter all the way to the small cafe he had chosen as the setting for his little plan. They quickly chose a table to sit at and ordered something to drink and eat.

"So how's work in the flower shop?" Naruto casually asked.

"It's going really good. I'm actually thinking of hiring to help around," Naruto raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Really now?" he said with a thoughtful look. She eyed him warily, not sure how to interpret his answer. That look in his eye was far too familiar, the look that meant he was up to something. But what, she could only guess at.

"Yeah, really, why?"

"Oh, nothing, its just a good thing! You work too hard, you need someone to help you," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I chose to come here though. Its such a great town."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad you came too, you're a great addition to the town," he grinned and Ino felt a small blush come to her face.

"Thanks Naruto, you're the best," he only smiled wider.

They continued to chat about everything and nothing while they waited. It was around ten minutes into their meeting when the bell of a new costumer caught their attention and on impulse looked to the door. Ino froze as she saw just who had entered and Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke! Yo!" he waved him over and Sasuke looked before making his way to the table.

"Hey," he nodded towards her and Ino forced a smile on her face, cursing the way her heart had skipped a beat at the sight of him the entire time. Why was it that he was turning out somewhere everyday? Why couldn't she go a day without coming across him? It had been like this since the first day he arrived. Someone must really love to toy with her emotions.

"Sit, buddy, what brings you here?" Naruto grinned, happy that his plan was going just as planned and on schedule.

"Just killing time," was his only answer as he sat down, next to Ino. She fought the urge to scoot away from him, his closeness already affecting her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and a lightness that she rarely ever felt except when with Itachi.

"Well that's great. Me and Ino were hanging out, glad you could join us," Sasuke looked over to her and held her gaze, offering a small smirk.

"Likewise," he said, and Ino tried not to blush. Naruto did not miss the flustered look and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he noticed that Ino was definitely not immune to Sasuke either. So she _was_ interested, even he could see that. He felt he was missing something, she hadn't seemed the least bit interested before, but not she was. Had something happened that he was not aware of?

"So Ino, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened that day at the club? I was kinda smashed but Sakura said you left early, where'd you go?"

Ino looked uneasy as she shifted in her seat.

"Oh that, yeah, um I was feeling kind of sick, so I decided to go home. Sorry about that," she tried to offer a small smile, but it was obviously forced.

"Well are you feeling better?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, um, a little I guess," Naruto looked more concerned, but Sasuke knew what lay beneath her answer. So she wasn't completely over the _incident_ it seemed. He knew he would probably not make it any better now, but he wanted so bad to touch her again. . .

"Are you serious? I would never have asked you out here if I knew you were sick!"

"Naruto its fine, don't worry about it," she smiled at his concern, and eventually he calmed down.

As time ticked by, Ino couldn't help but to begin to feel a little more comfortable sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto made some jokes and kept the atmosphere light, helping the inner turmoil that always seemed to fill her when Sasuke was around. She found herself even teasing Sasuke at times when Naruto would bring out stories of the two of them from before, and she found that she rather liked seeing that rare smile that came to Sasuke when he remembered something pleasant.

She couldn't help but laugh most of the time and it came to the point that when Sasuke's leg somehow pressed close to her own, she didn't mind pressing a little closer.

And boy did it feel wrong. But the electricity that came from that simple touch felt so good.

"Holy crap!" Naruto suddenly called out as he looked at his phone, "I forgot I'm supposed to meet a client in ten minutes."

He quickly stood up and took out his wallet, taking money out and laying it on the table.

"Do you guys mind getting this more me? And Sasuke do you mind taking Ino home? Kay, thanks! Bye!" he didn't even wait for an answer as he began to rush out. And he was out the door. For a moment Ino said nothing, a little shocked at the abruptness the situation had taken. And she turned to see Sasuke look at her, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Well," she started, a little awkwardly, finishing the last of her drink, "Ready to take me home?"

He signaled for the check and nodded, already getting up and taking out his own wallet.

When they entered the car, Ino now knew why it had seemed familiar the first time she saw it. She had been in it before, with Itachi. This made her feel uncomfortable, but as Sasuke put on some music, and Train started to play, she couldn't help but be surprised. They were one of her favorite bands, but she chose not to comment, and instead relaxed as she listened to the music and gave Sasuke directions on how to get to her apartment. And it was a pleasant ride, she was surprised by the calming genres that Sasuke listened to, but that still seemed to fit his character, and she found she rather liked it.

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight_

_But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead_

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead_

_We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell _

This is what Sasuke had wanted to know from the beginning. Where she lived. Not because he was a stalker, oh no, he was much better than that. It just happened to open room for a lot more of opportunities in his conquest. When they got there, he knew it was part two of his plan.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke," she offered a small smile as she opened the door and got out. She was surprised when he turned off the car and got out as well. She gave him a questioning glance

"You still owe me my change," was all he said as he walked into the apartment complex. She gawked after him. Was he serious? He wanted his change? She frowned, she didn't want him to come up to her apartment, not at all, but she guessed she didn't have much choice as he was already halfway there. That bastard. But she smiled non the less as she ran to catch up to him.

"Don't make yourself too at home," she gave him a small smile as she made her way to her room where she had kept his change. She didn't want to bring up the incident, she was quite eager to get him on his way and have this over with. The less time she spent with him, the easier and less complicated things would be.

He on the other hand, was pleased to see the vase in the living room. He was pretty sure that the flowers in it were from him, and the mere knowledge that she hadn't thrown them away and instead put them up for display was enough to convince him she should not mind what he had planned. The rest of the apartment he found was clean and cozy, but he chose not to sit as he waited for her to come back. The anticipation he felt was beginning to make him fidget where he stood, and he fought to keep his body still.

As she came out from her room, he could see the coin purse in her hand, and she was digging in it while he admired her simple beauty.

"Here," she said as she took out the change, but he merely looked at it for a second, before he took her hand instead, and pulled her towards him. The money fell from her hand as shock registered in her face.

He pulled her flush against him, and she felt her heart quicken at his actions. He placed a hand loosely on her waist, and his other hand went to stroke her cheek. She once again became mesmerized by his dark eyes, and she found herself unable to pull away as his touch once more brought fire to her system.

"You're beautiful," he said it to flatter of course, and he knew it worked as a blush tainted her cheeks.

"Sasuke... what..." he shushed her.

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on Ino. You know what I'm doing. And that's only finishing what I started," she found herself unable to reply as he ran his hand up her body.

He was leaning in, and her body immediately took action. She fisted her hands in his shirt, and with all her strength tore her gaze from his, looking to the side, a sad look on her face, that he didn't miss.

He sighed.

"Why do you resist me Ino?"

She couldn't help but lean her head against his chest, something so intimate that brought both comfort and guilt. Why was she resisting? Because it was the right thing to do. Because if she acted on her growing want for him, she would possibly be ruining one of the greatest things she had going for her, because if she decided to go with this, she would be no better than a common whore.

"I can't Sasuke. Please, just leave it at that. . ."

They remained in that position for a little longer, trying to understand what the other wanted, but simply couldn't. She finally pulled herself away, and walked to the door, never looking at him, as she opened it.

He walked out.

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid_

_I can sing myself to sleep  
No more_

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight

* * *

_

**Comments:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? I love feedback! I don't wanna rush their relationship too much, but at the same time I wanna get a move on cause i got A LOT planned to happen within the triangle. So reviews continue to encourage me, and those that like the story are the reason why I continue to write.

**Read&Review(:**


	8. Memories

**R&R**

* * *

**To Give and to Take**

_**Authors Notes**: So, I finally remembered my password! I know its been a while, but here is a little update to kind of help me get back into the flow of things. I hope that you guys enjoys this and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Sasuke was Itachi's brother.

There was simply no way to get around it.

Now she wondered how she didn't see it earlier. Of course, she didn't know any of Itachi's family by names. Though they had been dating for over half a year now, they had always referred to their family by mother, father, and brother. Never by names. And even though she had thought Sasuke looked familiar, she hadn't thought to connect him to Itachi's younger brother.

Until he said he was a Uchiha…

Ino wanted to scream, so she did just that.

She grabbed the pillow on her bed, pressed her face hard against it, and let out a scream of frustration, one that was hopefully muffled enough that no one had heard and felt the need to get help. Seeing anyone was the last thing she wanted right now.

How could everything go so wrong, so fast? What was it about the Uchiha men that made them so damn irresistible? Her attraction to Sasuke had snuck up behind her, and struck her out of the blue. And it _had _to happen the day after Itachi left on his business trip!

Feeling a little better after her little scream, Ino rolled onto her back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

These past seven months had been amazing, although it had started out just as frustrating as it had with Sasuke. Ino couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered exactly how she and Itachi had met.

It seemed there was definitely more to the Uchiha men than being irresistible after all.

* * *

_The chime of the bell took her attention away from the magazine she was reading. Despite the popularity her flower shop had gained, it had been a slow day so far, and she was more than happy to welcome a customer. _

_She smiled as her eyes settled on the onyx eyes and long dark hair. She noticed his neat appearance and the dark suit he was wearing. She wondered who such a handsome man was getting flowers for and for a second she felt a hint of envy at the thought that it was a girl like her mind immediately assumed it was. But just having gotten out of a seven month relationship, she knew she shouldn't even be considering other men right now. No matter how handsome they were… and how much of a sucker she was for men in suits._

_So when he walked up to the counter and placed a briefcase in front of her, she was at a loss for words._

"_Are there any flowers I can interest you in Sir?" she automatically asked, and was a little apprehensive at the way his face seemed to be devoid of emotion._

_His dark eyes settled on her, and she felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach at the intensity of them. It was a gaze she had learned to recognize in the eyes of the most confident and powerful men, the ones that were after something._

"_Yes," he said, "All of them."_

_Ino immediately knew what this was about. Her eyes narrowed and she squared her shoulders and met his intense stare as she tried to match it with all the confidence and defiance she could muster._

"_No," she replied._

_She allowed herself to enjoy the satisfaction that came with catching the glimpse of surprise and confusion that crossed his emotionless features as his eyes narrowed on her._

"_Excuse me?" he asked, and she grinned at him, knowing the ball was in court before he even served it._

"_I said no, you can't have my flower shop."_

_For a moment all he could do was stare at her, and she stared right back, unwilling to tear her gaze away and intent on holding her ground._

"_How?" _

_She grinned again, knowing exactly what he was asking, and only wishing that his face would show it more._

"_My name is Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, future millionaire extraordinaire, and the Yamanaka Flower Shop is _my _baby. I don't care who you are and what you're willing to offer me for it, my answer is no."_

_She didn't know who this guy was, but she knew what he was after. After all, she grew up in the business world as her dad started his business and began to branch out. She knew how the game was played, and she had learned how to play it herself. She knew that she was competition for other flower shops in the area, and the fact that she was new meant that she would be the target of many of those to want to buy her out._

_And she assumed that's exactly what this guy was here for._

"_It would be a mistake to say no to us," his eyes were unblinking as he said this, but that only made her resolve even stronger. Someone needed to bring this guy down a peg or two, and she'd be just the person to do it._

"_Maybe. But it'd be an even bigger mistake to say yes," she replied as she crossed her arms and leaned forward slightly._

_If she had learned anything in the business world, it was that the sharks ruled the game, and if you showed the slightest hint of weakness, they would dash in and tear you to shreds before you knew what hit you. Ino did not intend to be the prey in this situation, she would definitely be the shark._

"_I don't think you realize who you are dealing with," she didn't think his eyes could grow more intense, but at this point she wouldn't be surprised if they melted a hole in the wall behind her. _

_Yet even that thought was not enough to have her back down. She was Ino Yamanaka damn it, and she never backed down from a challenge._

_So instead she squared her shoulders even more._

"_I don't need to know who you are, but all I need to do is keep my business from your grimy hands."_

_All he did was stare at her, and all she could do was stand there and stand straight with defiance. Even though her heart was pounding in her chest, she did not let herself show any sign of her anxiety and how this man would retaliate._

_But after what seemed like a lifetime, a hint of a smile graced his features, and at the sight Ino almost gawked. She watched in fascination as he reared back and grabbed ahold of his suitcase._

"_Very well Ino Yamanaka. You win. This time."_

_He turned around without waiting for a response, and walked out the door._

* * *

He had come back every day for an entire month, and every time her answer was the same: no.

Back then she had thought he was stubborn and insufferable. He walked around like he was the king of the world, and hid his emotions like he was above them. And now… she couldn't stand the thought of being without him.

She smiled as she remembered exactly how that changed.

* * *

_The bell chimed at the same time it had almost every day for the past month; 12:30 in the afternoon._

_With a sigh she didn't even bother to turn towards the door to see who it was, and only spoke aloud as she arranged the flowers in her hand. He had not come the day before, and she felt an odd sensation of relief that he had not stopped coming by after all. She cursed the small flip her stomach did at the knowledge that he had come, and blamed her damn female hormones and his good looks. _

"_Listen, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but the answer is still no. Why can't you move on to your next conquest or something?"_

_When she didn't receive a response right away, she looked up from her arrangement to the figure that had just entered the flower shop, and was surprised by what she saw._

_There was no suitcase in his hand, and he wasn't wearing a suit. Instead, he wore a semi-casual button up shirt with dark jeans. This was the most casual she had ever seen him, and she had to admit that he did not look bad at all. _

_Instead of commenting on this change, she waited for him to say something. She was surprised when he walked up next to her and touched the flowers she was arranging. At that moment, he seemed to be analyzing the flowers, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his mind as he delicately touched the petals. _

"_I can't seem to decide whether you're brave, or simply foolish," he said, and immediately Ino frowned._

"_Why would I be either?"_

"_You took a stance without any knowledge of who I was and what I would be offering you. For all you know, I could have come with the offer to invest in your company and help you expand."_

_Ino couldn't help but laugh at his comment, knowing that was far from the truth._

"_Perhaps, but that's not what you came to offer," she replied as she continued to arrange the flowers._

"_How were you so sure?" _

_She was surprised by the genuine curiosity in his voice. The arrogance that he typically projected was absent, and at the sound her fingers faltered in their work. She went back to the first day she saw them, and didn't have to think twice about the answer. _

"_I saw it in your eyes…"_

_For a long moment he didn't reply, but she let him just watch her as she continued her almost complete work._

"_I see," he finally said, almost as if merely accepting the answer. _

_Ino looked up to see him staring at her, and her heart skipped a beat. At the sight, she felt heat on her face and frowned at the fact that she was blushing in front of the man that had been adamant on taking the store from her._

"_I have a new offer for you, if you will listen to it," he said._

_At his proposal, Ino couldn't help but feel something different about him. She could almost feel that his intentions had changed. She could tell from all the way from his change of clothes, to the way he touched the flowers and the tone of his voice._

_With a sigh, Ino replied._

_"Fine, let me hear it."_

"_I will stop insisting that you change your answer, if you will agree to one thing."_

"_And what would that be?" she asked, a bit apprehensive at what that could possibly be._

_But nothing she could have thought of came even close to what he asked._

"_Have dinner with me."_

* * *

She still remembered how shocked she had been, how she felt as if the ability to form words escaped her in that moment, and how all she could do was stare at the man whose name she did not even know. It had been strange, that even though she had seen him as arrogant, stubborn, and insufferable, she had still looked forward to seeing him every day, even if it was only to tell him no.

So when he had asked, it had not been hard to accept his offer, knowing that it still meant that she had won in the end. A matter that to this day she had not let him live down.

She smiled again at the memory, and felt the familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach that she associated with Itachi. She couldn't help but feel that she had done the right thing with Sasuke, even if at that moment she had wanted to give into the temptation.

At that moment she heard her phone ring, and the familiar ringtone let her known it was the very man that had just occupied her thoughts. With jolt, she rushed to the phone across the room and smiled as she answered the call.

"Itachi?"

The sound of his voice sent chills down her spine, but what he said felt even better.

"I'll be home by tomorrow."

* * *

**Comments:** Itachi's coming home! Oh boy, this is where some new kind of drama begins! I hope you guys enjoyed my little ItaIno flashback. Those Uchiha men really love being told no apparently. So now let's see what happens when Itachi's in the picture. Let the lovers and brother reunite!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

**SasuIno, xxinoxx, please, Langioletto, Elegant Blue Seas, Kigaroo, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, ElleGal, , Guest, x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x, chibisamasempai20, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Leviathan of the Skies , Jas, FragileAngel12, Sdf, XxWhyDoILoveYouxX, Renaerys, xLoveChuuChuuTrainx, Lady Eowyn of Ithilien, SasuInoLover, KiraAmano**

I love the fact that you guys are enjoying my pace, and I can guarantee you that even though Itachi is coming back, there will still be development between Sasuke and Ino. Hopefully it'll be development that everyone can be happy with. I enjoyed listening to your concerns like that of **Renaerys'**. I agree that his attraction to her is shallow, but I would like to bring up how at this point and time, Ino is **just** a conquest and he really doesn't feel much for her other than a physical attraction, which is why if you see his conversation with Naruto, he was practically lying through his teeth when he said he didn't plan on using her or hurting her. But don't worry, I know exactly what you mean, and I had definitely considered that aspect when I wrote this. Like I said, my pace with this story was very slow, but I know exactly what direction I'm taking with it. There will also be plenty of more insight into Itachi and Ino's relationship and how it developed to where it is now. This was just the start.

So don't feel shy on letting me know what you like, what you don't like, and what you'd like to see. I am definitely planning on giving you guys what you want to see happen if I can manage it. I'm looking forward to bringing a little more drama to their lives, and its only a matter of time before the big confrontation happens.

**Read and Review(:**


End file.
